The Raven and The Blonde Rose
by bloodyhound17
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki is the basic athlete at Fujimi High in Tokonosu City. Hell is starting. People are dying and are coming back as the undead. What will happen to her and her friends, especially if she's with her favorite raven. Little blood here and there, might be gore. Some lang. to it and other stuff I don't know yet. NarukoXTakashi. No flames. Don't like it don't review.
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello and hello… This is your wee beastie Bloodyhound17 craving for your blood. (Note: British/Irish/Scottish accent) Here is my best story to date and my favorite at that.

No speaking pattern, figure it out yourself.

Enjoy the story!

_The Raven And The Blonde Rose_

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

Naruko Uzumaki is a 17 year old junior of Fujimi High in Tokonosu City, stands at five foot six, weighs 50kg. She specializes in swordsmanship and is the top runner in track. Has a (B) in stealth, and she's basically an athlete.

Right now she was sitting next to her childhood friend and now forever boyfriend Takashi Kumoro. She had another friend Rei Miyamoto, but things got complicated and they weren't friends anymore.

(Flashback)

_Now Rei, Takashi, and Naruko were under a cherry blossom tree as little children. (Around 7 years old)_

"_You really mean it Rei?" the little raven asked the brunette._

"_Yep, I pinky promise that when we get older, we will get married," the brunette known as Rei said s she smiled._

"_And if Rei doesn't marry you I will," said the blonde rose known as Naruko with a smile as she too made a pinky promise._

"_Hey get off him Naruko," Rei pouted as she watched her best friend pounce and hugged her soon to be husband to death._

(End Flashback)

Its been 10 years since that day and things have gone for the worst.

(Flashback 2 years ago)

At the time Rei and Takashi were a couple but everything changed at the end of their freshman year.

"Rei please tell me what's wrong, why did you get held back!?" Takashi asked in a worried voice at Rei who was behind the door.

"Leave me alone Takashi, you wouldn't understand!" Rei shouted from behind the door.

"What do you mean I can't understand!? You won't even tell me!" Takashi shouted back.

"About you Takashi….There was a time I really felt that way, but you didn't seem to notice, so…" Rei said calmly as her silhouette figure left, leaving a stunned Takashi… he was dumped by the girl that wanted to marry him.

As time went on Takashi's grades went down. He would sleep in class, or skip class and go to his favorite stairwell facing the entrance to the school. It was November and nearing winter.

"You know, you can catch a cold out here," said a female voice from behind.

Takashi turned around to see his childhood friend Naruko wearing a orange hoodie reaching her thighs and a black skirt reaching her knees with the rest of her legs covered in stockings. She had blonde hair that was put into twin pigtails, and had bright sky blue eyes.

"Hey Naruko, what are you doing here?" Takashi said trying to hide his sorrow.

"What you don't like me being here, besides I came looking for you I never see you in class, and don't try to fool me Takashi, I can see right through you, I know you better than anyone," Naruko said with a pout as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry okay, I was just in a sad mood so I came here!" Takashi said in a panic as he blushed slightly, and waving his hands in front of him in self defense.

"So what is the reason for your sorrow mood Takashi-kun?" Naruko said with a worried look as she went to stand by her friend.

Takashi turned around once again leaning on the rail with a sad look on his face. "I'm still trying to get rid of the fact that Rei dumped me."

"Just forget about her Takashi, she is no longer in your life, just move on already," Naruko said with a stern look as well as trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah but its just so hard to forget!" Takashi said as he closed his eyes shut and his hands were threatening to pull out his hair.

"Come on Takashi lets get to class, maybe later you can come to my place and we can talk about over dinner?" Naruko said putting a hand on Takashi's shoulder which calmed him down. "Yeah that can work," Takashi said as he nodded at the fact of having some dinner with his friend.

Naruko started to go up the stairs with Takashi in tow, but as Takashi reached the fourth step, it turned out that the cold air dampened the step. Takashi slipped instantly upon contact and quickly grabbed the nearest thing to stop his fall which was Naruko's hand. Both of them began to fall backwards and Takashi hit the ground while Naruko fell on top of him. Takashi began to open his eyes and began to groan in pain that came from his head and back. When he opened his eyes fully he could see blonde hair and felt something on his lips and on his body. His childhood friend Naruko Uzumaki fell on top of him and now they were kissing.

As soon as the shock was cleared from both of them, Naruko quickly got up as well as Takashi and both of them supported a deep blush.

"I-I'm sorry Takashi," Naruko stuttered.

"I-its okay, I'm the one that should be sorry, it wouldn't have happened if I wasn't more careful," Takashi stuttered as he began to blush more.

The two began to walk towards class in complete silence.

THE END

Wasn't that great haha.

Just to let you know the flashback wasn't let up so it will continue to the next chapter.

Also sorry if things went bad, my correction thingy ain't working so yeah plz review and give ideas to new stories and other stories I have.

Ja ne to the people that love me.


	2. Chapter 2: Love Is In The Air And DEAD

Hello brothers and sisters this is yours truly…NOPE… this story has been taken over by your one and only flesh eating monster Bloodyhound17…

Now Mr. Terrori will you plz show the viewers the evil disclaimer….

Mr. Terrori: Mr. Bloodyhound17 does not own HOTD or Naruto…. Can I go home now?

Now on with the show! Also warning there might be some lime parts.

_The Raven And The Blonde Rose_

_Chapter 2: Love Is In The Air And DEAD_

'It's 15 minutes into class and Kumoro-san nor Uzumaki-san have shown up, I guess I have to look for them,' Kenta the teacher of the math class thought, as he was going to leave to find the two students, having his assistant teacher teach the class.

The door to the classroom opened as he was going to open it, to find Takashi and Naruko faintly blushing.

"Sorry Kenta-sensei… we had some troubles getting here…" Takashi said with a slight nervousness with Naruko nodding her head slowly.

"Well then… sit down and we will continue with the lesson," Kenta blanked out for a second and went back to the board to teach and Takashi and Naruko went to sit down, coincidently they had seats next to each other. The only one paying attention to them was Rei, ironically. 'Whats up with those two, both of them gone and come back at the same time with blushes?" Rei thought as she chewed on her pen.

(Later that week after school)

Naruko was walking home when she saw Takashi sitting on a bench ahead of her. She decided to sneak up to him. She then used her amazing stealth skills to get behind him. She inhaled as much air as she could then let it all out in one loud… "Boo!" Which oddly made Takashi jump.

"Don't scare me like that Naruko-chan!" Takashi gasped as his breathing calmed down as the dear blonde beauty pouted.

Naruko playfully hopped the bench and sat next to the raven. "Oh come on Takashi-kun, I just wanted to have some fun!" Naruko chuckled as she leaned against Takashi's shoulder playfully.

Takashi backed away with a faint blush remembering what happened earlier, which caused him to fall off the bench, landing on his back. Naruko covered her mouth and laughed at this. Takashi just blinked and wondered what just happened. When Takashi got up he turned around and walked off with a blush, when suddenly he felt a weight on his back. "YAY! Piggy back ride! Onward home Taka-kun. March!" the blonde shouted as she wrapped the raven haired boy with her legs and arms and forward.

The raven just groaned and marched towards their respective houses where they lived right next to each other.

(A few hours later)

Takashi finally made it to their homes. When he was about to let go of Naruko, he heard slight snoring and noticed that she was fast asleep and resting her head on his shoulder. 'How did I not notice this?' Takashi thought as he sighed and walked to Naruko's house. Apparently he had a spare key incase she forgot hers. When he got inside he saw family pictures, and pictures of him, Rei and Naruko as kids. It was a nice and neat place… But it was empty… Naruko's parents were killed in a shoot out several years ago, as they were part of the police and ex-military.

Takashi, still holding onto the sleeping blonde, went upstairs to her bedroom. He opened the door to only to be blinded by everything that was orange. 'I swear she is obsessed with the color,' Takashi thought as he sat on the bed and gently laid Naruko on the bed who slightly curled up. Takashi was about to leave until… "Takashi.."

The raven turned around to see the blonde rose still sleeping. 'Is she sleep talking?' Takashi wondered until it was confirmed by… "Takashi-kun please don't do that it hurts… No don't!" Naruko mumbled, moaned and talked about as she rolled all over the bed.

Takashi's face expression was of shock, redness and was embarrassed. His entire face was that of a tomato….

Naruko started wake up and rubbed her eyes… "Ta-ka-shi…?"

Takashi just froze in place as she started to look around. Soon enough she caught eye of the raven hair.

*blink**blink**blink*… "AHHHHHHHHH! TAKASHI YOU PERVERT GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Naruko screams as she starts to throw random objects at Takashi even a table.

Takashi tries to dodge the stuff being thrown at him but is hit by the table and knocked down to the floor. He opens his eyes to see an angry blonde mess with a foot on his chest. "May I ask why you were in my room while I was sleeping," she asked with a serious tone as she glared at the teen.

Takashi was then scared for his life as he tried to explain to the blonde he brought her here. "Y-You kindd-da fell asleep a-and I brought yo-you h-here.." Takashi stuttered in fear.

Naruko blinked a few times and realized that her friend had taken her home in her sleep. "Yay! Thank you Takashi-kun!" Naruko thanked him as she picked him off the ground and hugged him tightly, with his head suffocating in between her chest.

"N-Naruko… I-I can't bre-breathe.." the raven stammered as he was actually turning blue.

"O-oh, sorry Takashi," Naruko said as she blushed and dropped the black haired teen onto the ground, who had swirly eyes and a faint blush on his face.

"I-its o-ok," Takashi stuttered as he tried to get up.

When he got up and dusted himself, both of them went to the door out but he didn't expect this to happen. Naruko came up to him and pecked his cheek. "Thanks Takashi-kun," Naruko said as a beautiful smile appeared on her face and she gave him a small hug. "Goodnight," she said with a small blush and she closed the door slowly.

"Goodnight Naruko-chan," the raven said as he left the porch and walked home with a hint of redness on his face.

(The Next Day at Takashi's house)

*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP**BEEP*

"Goddamn it stupid clock," said a groggy raven as he tried to shut his alarm clock off but it falls off the table still beeping away. "Fuck it!" Takashi shouted in anger as picked it up and was about to chuck it until he noticed the time…. "Shit! Shit! Shit! I'M LATE!" Takashi panicked as it was 7am and class started in 20 minutes and it took thirty minutes to get there.

Takashi just bum rushed it and ran out of the house with slice of toast in his mouth getting his bag on. The raven quickly got on his bike and hulled ass to school.

(At Fujimi High)

As Takashi reaches the gates of the school he slipped in as it was about to be closed. He quickly parked it at the rack and raced his tiring legs to class. "*pant*pant* thirty seconds.. I can make it," Takashi pants out as he zoomed down the hall.

(Class)

'Class starts in thirty seconds,' the teacher Ms. Kimiji thinks as she glances at the empty seat. 'Late again Kumoro-san hn.'

As the clock ticks for Takashi a young blonde sits the back corner next the empty seat. 'Takashi where are you?' she thinks as she looks out the window.

(Takashi)

As Takashi rounds the corner he checks his watch. 'Fifteen seconds *pants* I have to go faster!"

(Class)

'Ten seconds,' Ms. Kimiji thinks as she readies herself for class.

'Five seconds… come on Takashi where are you,' Naruko thinks to herself as she worries about Takashi getting to class on time, but why would she care, why would anyone care, it's just class, stupid school rules.

But as class is about to start the door to the room is opened to see a winded Takashi sweating slightly. "One," the raven mumbles as he pants all the way to his seat.

"Nice enough for you to join hmm Kumoro-san, I was about to write you up for detention for being late _again_," Ms. Kimiji says with slight spite as she starts the class lesson about World History.

"Hey Takashi," the blonde to the left whispers to him.

"Hey Naruko," the raven whispers back.

"What took you so long, I tried knocking on your door but you threw your shoe out the window?" Naruko questions as she takes down notes.

"I wondered how my shoe got out there, but yeah my alarm clock was being a piece of crap again," Takashi sighed as he laid his head down after taking a few notes.

"You mean that you didn't get sleep last night," Naruko whispered as she takes notes not even batting an eyelash.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, how did ya know?" Takashi asked the rose.

"You have bags under your eyes," Naruko said as she didn't even look at him. She has near straight A's in every class except for math which is a C.

As Takashi tried to feel the bags under his eyes a ruler smacks his desk. "Am I interrupting something?!" Ms. Kimiji says in a angered tone.

"Its nothing important Ms. Kimiji, we were just wondering why there would be a bucket of chalk erasers over the easel.

The teacher look up over the easel to see indeed there was a bucket of chalk erasers ready to fall at the time she erased the board. 'Damn that was a good prank too,' Naruko seethed and whined on the inside.

"Why thank you Naruko, but if you notice something don't hesitate to tell me instead of telling your friends about it," Ms. Kimiji says as she goes back to teaching not before removing the bucket.

The class then continued without a word from anyone.

(Gym Class)

It was the middle of the school day after lunch and the student body is out working off the calories. The girls on track, playing tennis, playing volleyball or kicking the old soccer ball about. The guys playing some basketball, football, or baseball, or _secretly doing deals. _

As always Naruko was doing track running at full passing anyone that dared face her. Takashi as always would play baseball as it was his favorite sport. He was up to bat and as the pitcher threw the ball, he saw it all, fastball but curving in his direction. He turned the bat so the tip was facing the ground at an angle hitting the ball past third. He ran for his life. "Hell yeah!" Takashi shouted as he sprinted to first with all his might as the third baseman threw it to first.

The raven was able to fly to first in one piece but as he did he bumped into the baseman as the ball flew past them. Takashi took this chance to run to second and sprinted towards the base as the first baseman scurried for the ball. As Takashi passed second the first baseman finally got the ball and past it to third but it flew to shortstop and he threw it to third but it went over his head as Takashi passed third.

He was two yards away from home base until the bell for the end of the period rang. Then he hit the base but there was no cheer, his team sighed and moaned and groaned as the other team laughed and cheered and sneered. It didn't count if the bell rang. "Goddamn it all!" Takashi shouted as he kicked the dust.

(Naruko)

The blonde had finally finished her fifteen laps and started to play volleyball with a few friends. It was a tied score of 8-8 and a minute left till the period ended. The opposite team served and she overhanded the ball into a players head but was underhanded by another but our favorite blonde jumped up and smacked the shit out of the ball hitting another girl in the stomach hard. Earning them a point and just as the bell rings.

"9-8"

In favor of Naruko's team.

As the rest of the girls go to the lockers to change, Naruko stays out a bit to get refreshed by the wall of the building but as she starts to head in an arm slams the wall in front of her stopping her in her path.

"Where you going beautiful?!" says a spiky red head guy standing at six feet with a small posy of two other guys half as tall as him.

(Is this considered lime?)

Frightening Naruko she stutters a bit as she spoke. "I-I was going to the locker room to change."

"Why can't we change here babe, its faster and more fun this way," the redhead spoke as he licked his lips as he grabs her and removes her shirt to see C-cup breasts covered by an orange bra. "Wow what a wonderful pair of milk bags you got there," he spoke as he licked his lips again.

Naruko tried to punch him or kick him but he blocked her every move with his strong limbs. "Tsk tsk we can't have you struggling can we, PIN HER DOWN BOYS!" he commanded the two other guys as they pinned her limbs to the wall.

"Please stop, please don't hurt, don't- don't do this I beg of you," the blonde begged and cried as she knew she was going to be raped.

"Nah nah nah, you are too beautiful to let go, I'm going make you my personal slave," the redhead said as he looked at her with a desiring look and groped her breasts and forcefully kissed her.

As this happened she tried to scream but her mouth was either covered by hands or a mouth.

(With Takashi)

He was walking back to the lockers when he saw a small commotion near the doors. It was Naruko with some three other guys. She was pinned to the wall with no shirt and she was crying. "Naruko! Shit I need to help her but there's three guys and one of me! Shit Takashi think think!" Takashi said as he hid behind the wall to avoid detection as he thought of a plan.

But as he was thinking Naruko was being groped, kissed and basically rape all together. "Theres no time!" Takashi said as he grabbed a discarded metal pipe and put three loose bricks in his pockets.

"Hey bastards leave her alone!" Takashi shouted to get their attention and as they turned, one of the guys pinning Naruko was smacked in the head with a metal pipe knocking him to the ground.

"You fucking prick!" the redhead shouted as he let go of Naruko letting her slide to the ground and aimed a punch for Takashi's head.

Takashi dodged it and aimed the pipe for the guys stomach but it was grabbed by said guy and it was pulled from him. The other guy came at him with a punch but Takashi side stepped him and aimed a brick at his head knocking him out cold. The redhead took this chance to slam Takashi into the wall. For which Takashi coughed out a glob of blood with the leader shadowing him. He smirked and was about to finish him, when he received a look of pain.

Takashi looked beyond the big guy to see Naruko with her foot in the redheads crotch he then collapsed. "Y-You b-bitch," red gasped out as he grabbed hold of his crotch and dragged his buddies away with him as they disappeared into the building. "This isn't over you fucks!" a voice echoed out.

As Takashi looked off into the direction the bastards left in he heard crying and a thud. He looked in the direction the sound came from to see Naruko sitting at the wall balled up with her head tucked in her knees and crying, with her shirt back on. "Naruko!" Takashi said as he ran to her and tried to comfort her.

"T-Takashi, th-they, I-I," Naruko couldn't even talk, she was just shocked and nearly broken from her near experience of rape.

"Shhh… I'm here for you, they won't try that again as long as I'm here I promise," Takashi said as it soothed the blonde.

Naruko then proceeded to hug Takashi tightly. "T-thank you, thank you," Naruko cried out as she felt safe in the ravens embrace, she then passed out.

Takashi then picked her up by piggyback and walked to the nurse's office, ignoring the looks and stares that were directed at him.

(Later that day)

Takashi was waiting outside the school for Naruko to come walk with him. He then saw a certain blonde leaving the school doors. She was looking at the ground with a sorrow look. Once she looked up, she saw her raven like friends waiting for her and she ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Come on Takashi, I want to go home," Naruko said with a fake smile and walked towards their respective homes.

(Outside their homes)

They walked all the way home in silence. When they reached their homes both of them stopped right in between. "I guess this is goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow Naruko," Takashi said with a sigh as he started to walk to his house but he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Takashi." Takashi then turned his head around to see what Naruko wanted to say but as he did he didn't expect this.

He found Naruko's lips on his and her arms around his neck. This truly surprised the dear raven with his eyes wide open and a bit of blush on his face, but he gave in and kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist.

Naruko then pulled back with a faint blush. "Thank you Takashi, for saving me today," Naruko said quietly as she looked at his eyes.

"I would do anything for you Naruko," Takashi said as he looked into her beautiful sea blue eyes.

Naruko smiled truly at this and kissed him again but slowly and short and Takashi kissed her back the same. "Goodnight my handsome raven," the blonde said as she started to walk to her door.

As Takashi released from the kiss he said, "Goodnight my beautiful blonde rose," as he walked to his door and inside they both went for the night.

(One year from now)

On the rooftops of Fujimi High you can see a raven holding blonde rose in his grasp as they look at the clouds passing by.

"I love you, my beautiful rose," said the raven as he kissed her lips with lust.

"And I love you my handsome raven," said the blonde rose as she kissed him back with passion but they were interrupted by the principal over the speaker.

"ALL STUDENTS AND STAFF MUST EVACUATE, THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH AT THE FRONT GATE BY ASSAILANTS *THUD AND CRASH AND GROAN* NO DON'T! STAY AWAY FROM ME! NOO-ARGHFKHFGFKHEGFE-"

Silence was then heard throughout the school except for several groans. A piece of chalk left a teachers hand and as it broke on the cold ground, chaos reigned upon the school as students and staff members tried to flee, only to be trampled and eaten by the undead….

Hell now ruled Earth…The Apocalypse has come!

(The End)

So yeah sorry for being late on updates guys but I'm busy person traveling the world right now and its hard to find the time to type and actually get connection.

Also review on my story and tell me if theres any problems but no flames on the story or me plz and if you don't like it all don't review at all and leave.

So yeah please say hey to us bloodbrothers, hounds and please wish the original terrorist some luck cause he got sent to the hospital for surgery on his appendix.

So yeah ja ne to all you good people….


End file.
